Les Miserables GX style
by Katina Uchiha
Summary: Just as the title says. The GX cast is taking part in Les Mis. WARNING: some... many characters deaths, depressing content, and sexual innuendos. It's Les Mis. what do you expect? Story is much better. Everyone sings. Chapters are not in order of play.


A/N: this is something i wrote while listening to Fantine's Death from Les Mis. anything in italics is singing because i didn't want to translate it to talking. plus, i think it's more adorable to see Haou singing in a soprano. this is adorable, but sad...

* * *

Fantine's Death

Haou lay in the hospital bed, coughing uncontrollably. He knew that he didn't have a lot of time left. He was dying. All he could think about was his son. His little Jaden. He was so worried about his darling son. What was going to happen to him now?

"_Jaden, it's turned so cold. Jaden it's past your bedtime," _Haou breathed, almost seeing his son there in front of him. _"You've played the day away. And soon it will be night._

"_Come to me, Jaden the light is fading…Don't you see the evening star appearing? Come to me, and rest upon my shoulder… How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder? _

"_Hurry near, another day is dying. Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying…? There's a darkness that comes without a warning… But I will sing lullabies and wake you in the morning…"_

Jehu ran through the hospital, constantly looking over his shoulder. Chazz was after him. He had see Haou again, just once more. He couldn't believe it. The young man he stayed with for a summer in Domino turned out to be a future worker of his and he didn't even know it. Not only that, they had a son! A son! Jehu was a father all this time… Jehu really had enough surprises for one day…

He ran into the hospital room and looked at the man in front of him. Haou looked so frail… Jehu knew this look all too well. It was the look of someone dying.

"_Oh, Haou, our time is running out,"_ Jehu said, taking a seat next to his love on the bed. _"But, Haou, I swear this on my life."_

"_Look, M'sieur, where all the children play…"_ Haou said, reaching out over the bed where the vision of his darling son still lingered.

"_Be at peace,"_ Jehu said, gently cupping Haou's check. _"Be at peace evermore…"_

"_My Jaden?"_ Haou asked desperately.

"_Shall live in my protection,"_ Jehu reassured him.

"_Take him now…"_ Haou pleaded, gripping Jehu's hand lightly.

"_Your child will want for nothing,"_ Jehu said with a smile.

"_Good, M'sieur, you come from God in Heaven."_

"_And none shall ever harm Jaden as long as I am living."_

"_Take my hand, the night grows ever colder…"_ Haou asked, gripping the hand tighter.

"Then I will keep you warm," Jehu said, lifting Haou up to hug him desperately.

"_Take my child…" _Haou pleaded. _"I give him to your keeping…"_

"Take shelter from the storm," Jehu said, knowing that Haou didn't have much time left.

"_For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping," _Haou pleaded, pushing back a little so that he could look Jehu in the eyes. _"And tell Jaden I love him and I'll see when I waaaaaaaaaa…ke…"_

Haou voice cracked and his head fell back. He hand that was gripping Jehu's shoulder slowly released its hold and fell limply to the bed. Jehu just stared at the body in his arms. He couldn't believe it. Haou was dead. He was really dead. Jehu felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes and pulled the body closer to him. He felt the last bits of warmth leave the body of his love and let his tears flow.

Jehu stayed like that for a good ten minutes. Just holding the body of the person he loved. He gently laid the body back on the bed and dried his silent tears. He knew he would have to leave very soon if he wanted to keep his promise. He kissed Haou's forehead and walked to the door. He took one last, lingering look over his shoulder at the body before he ran out of the hospital. He was going to get his son from the monsters that poor Jaden was forced to live with…

* * *

yeah... Les Mis...

expect a few of these in future.

so, i saw the play in NJ over the break and i fell in love with him.

Here is teh cast that i see:

Jean Valjean: Jehu  
Fantine: Haou  
Javert: Chazz  
Cosset: Jaden  
Thenardier: Zane  
Madame Thenardier: Atticus  
Eponine: Alexis  
Marius: Jesse  
Eljolras: Aster

yeah, so that will be the cast for the next few Les Mis fics.

if you look up Thenardier, you will know why i picked Zane for it. *chuckles*

Chazz WOULD be the only one with a broken moral compass.

And i would LOVE to see Jaden, Haou, and Atticus in dresses...

anyway, that's all for me for nao...

Matured for character deaths and depressing stuffs...


End file.
